pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Equipment
These are the weapons that can be found in Patapon 3. The weapons have a different style and usage depending on the class you are using.At level 11 or 31 you can change the name of any weapon this is called "ARCH ITEMS".(note up to 10 letters only) Helmets These helmets, or helms, are worn by all Patapons revealed so far in the demos. *Helm: Standard-issue Helmet that is the mark of any good Patapon warrior. This one however, gives you barely any defense. *Flame Helm: A helmet that burns red with magical fire. Reduces ice damage. *Ice Helm: Helmet that magically channels the coldest snows on the highest plains. Greatly reduces fire damage. *Lightning Helm: A helmet magically imbued with the power of lightning. Nullifies stagger and reduces lightning damage and burn rate. *Tahla Helm: A helmet with decorations so beautiful, it will impress both friends and enemies. *Bunny Hood: The helmet of the age-old Patapon ally, Bunnypon. Greatly boosts attack but leaves the rear open to fire attacks. *Samurai Helm: A helmet that increases stagger, knockback and critical. it will increase resistance to sleep when you are a barsala superhero *Yin Yang helmet: A Helmet so powerful that it posses the powers of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Heaven, Kami and Demons. It's a true masterpiece. *Malevolent Uramus Helm: This is a rare helm that helps release one's anger and spite. Start by putting everybody to sleep with a boosted sleep attack. *Bald Cap: This diligent helm stays with you through thick and thin. Reflects sun beams for increased burn rate. *Shubaba Gale Helm: A rare red lightning helm formed from an ancient hero's mask. Enjoys a divine protection and greatly boosts attack speed. *Marumenko Helm: (Super Unique Item) A spiffy helmet with all around excellent state. Reduces the rate of all status effects Spears Spears are used by Yarida from level 1, Kibadda from level 3, Piokron from level 5, Uoyari from level 9, Taterazay from level 10, and Charibassa from level 12. *Spear: A standard issue spear. It's made to last, but sadly the end isn't pointy enough to inflict much damage. *Critical Spear: This sharpened spear is a dependable piece which effectively deals critical hits. (Critical) *Flame Spear: A spear with a burning hot tip, thanks to a little magic. Great for making shish kebab in a single stab-broil motion. (Ignite) *Repel Spear: A heavy, uncouth-looking spear. Its true worth becomes apparent when you knock foes into next year. *Gesundbeit: Twisted spear created to slay a giant. Who are stabbed, are going to have one awful nights sleep. (added damage to giants) *Yumspar: This mysterious spear, decorated with vines, sends its victims to dreamland. (Sleep) *Palkyria's Flight: This special spear, that happens to be at the forefront of modern aerodynamics, can precisely careen through the cracks between shields. (Higher chance for Shield Breaker) *Dokaknel's Fang: This spear, from Dokaknel's fang, pierces through anything. (Pierce) *Yin yang spear: A pierce from this fallen angel and you expirience a multi-element suprise. Swords Swords are used by Taterazay from level 1 and Guardira from Level 7 and Tondenga from Level 6: *Sword: A standard-issue sword. Light and easy to wield, but massive damage, no! *Ice Sword: Magic sword mantled in the coldest of cold. Can freeze enemies, deal critical hits and knock them back. Said to stay eternally sharp. (Freeze) *Flame Sword: Sword with a blade burning red with magical heat. Not only powerful, it lights them on fire! (Ignite) *Sleepy Sword: A magic sword that deals damage and sends foes to sleep. One nasty slice and it's night-night. (Sleep) *Drigonlay: An Drigonlay: An enchanted sword. The blade curves slightly, all the better for stabbing dragons right in the rib cage. (added damage to dragons) *Flangil: The hilt of this single_edged sword is engraved with a holy crest. Its golden blade cuts demons down to size. (added damage to undead) *Castram: A Spell casting sword that can Alight, Freeze or make people sleep depending on the rarepons you use. *Fendus: A sword only for a mighty Tatepon Superhero that send enemies up into the sky and down to the ground painfully and literally. *Yin Yang Sword: This weapon is made of pure Armeggedon, it can even tear the island if used incorrectly. Blades Blades are used by Taterazay from Level 5 and Myamusa from level 8: *Blade: This standard-issue blade deals less damage than a sword (bad), but more critical hits (excellent). *Lightning Blade: An enchanted blade that summons lightning, deals critical hits, and lits foes on fire. *Critical Blade: A magic blade with magic sharpness. This reliable weapon has a good chance of dealing critical hits. (Critical) *Yin Yang blade: Some say if wield both the Yin Yang Sword and the Yin Yang Blade there's only 3 words "say your prayers". *Tsuyugiri: This renowned blade is so sharp that it slices rain drops into two. Even most shields are useless against its blinding slash. *Murapata: A deadly blade that cries for blood. Murders the opposition, provided one pays the price. (99% critical chance). Greatswords ﻿Guranbururu use greatswords. Also used by Cannassault at lvl 15 *Critical Greatsword: A sharp, enchanted greatsword. This one's a keeper-it deals lots of critical hits. *Ice greatsword: A magic greatsword forged in permafrost. Freezes foes. *Quagar: A hefty, single-edged greatsword made from the hardest mineral imaginable. Has consistently high attack power and strong knockback. *Serberker: The destructive force of this accursed greatsword is formidable indeed, but he who wields it loses all sense of self-preservation, eventually losing the ability to distinguish friend from foe. Greatblades Grenburr can use greatblades starting at lvl 14. *Flame Greatblade: A blazing Greatblade with magical power; any thing it touches bursts into flame. *Sleepy Greatblade: This magic greatblade lulls foes to sleep while dealing damage. *Murasamune: A cursed greatblade that demands a great sacrifice from whoever is brave enough to wield it. Boasts ultimate critical effect, and induces poision and sleep. Shields Used by Taterazay from level 1, Kibadda from level 3, Tondenga from level 3, Guardira from level 7, and Piokron from level 5 and Charibassa from Level 14. *Shield: This standard-issue shield is easy to handle and allows it's bearer to evade enemies attack. *Ice Shield: A magic shield that stays at glacial temperatures. Prevents burning. *Flame Shield:A magic shield that glows red-hot. The fire never goes out, even in extremely cold wind. Reduces freeze rate. *Wide Awake Shield: A strange shield that vibrates irregularly, aside from one consistancy: if it's bearer feels drowsy, it begins to rock and shake, preventing sleep. *Stinger Shield: The rim of this offensive shield is lined with the fangs of the giant wolf Fenrir. Boosts attack power, critical effect, and shield breaker effect. *Galapagos Shield: A shield crafted from the sturdy shell of a 10,000-year-old land turtle. It's heavy defenses carry a cost however, as the bearer experiences a strange and potent drowsiness. *Yin yang shield: a Tatepon is invunerable to everything when he holds it, but the Tatepon might not even notice that he is vunerable on the back. Luckily, this shield has a barrier for the back too. *Alldemonium Shield: A cursed shield with exceptional capabilities. one of which is said to be the ability to ruin the wielder's life. *Octagon Shield: (Super Unique Item) A rock-solid shield with a unique construction that allows it to deflect even the most crushing of weights,but at the cost of movement speed Great Shields Larger then normal shields and they require 2 hands to use. Used by Guardira from Level 7: *Poison Greatshield: this dependaple greatshield is coated with poison-resistant magic.it assuages poison damage, and greatly boosts poison resistance *Almighty's Skin: As hard as the great patapon's skin, this Greatshield can withstand a 1000 foes long enough for the patapons to attack. *Grond Greatshield: Huge, weighty greatshield made of a special electric-resistive alloy. Prevents stagger and knockback, so you can hold the front lines at all costs. *Aegis - A greatshield of the Might Ones whose giant mirrored surface is so polished it can reflect status effects, and defend against attacks of light and sound. *Tokoyomamori - A greatshield supposedly crafted by some ancient god. Bows Bows are the weapons used by Yumiyacha from level 1, and Arosson from Level 7: *Bow: An everyday practice bow. It shoots arrows and sometimes it hits targets! *Flame Bow: A magic bow that shoots arrows of fire, Lighting foes on fire and forcing them to flee forlornly. *Sleepy Bow : A bow that carries a witch's curse. Its targets drift right off to sleep, where they dream about having lots of warts. *Bow of Apollopon: A beautifully ornamented bow that was once an offering to the sun deity. Overwhelms foes rapid-fire and powerful critical hits. *Yamibashiri: An assassin's bow that inflicts lots of horrible status effects on unsuspecting targets. *Raijinpon's Bow: (Super Unique item) A great bow for dealing critical hits and lighting foes on fire. Forms tiny bolts of lightning which electrify its arrows Crossbows Crossbows are used by Yumipon and Yumiyacha from Level 5: *Crossbow: Standard issue crossbow. Fires further than an ordinary bow, but the arrows don't do much damage in the way of pain. *Ice Crossbow: A magic crossbow. Freezes and knocks back foes, deals critical hits, and wins handily in any snowball fight. *Repel Crossbow: An uncouth crossbow designed to knock eneimes away from the front lines. Also causes foes to stagger. *The Machinator: A rapid-firing crossbow designed by a brilliant mathematician. *Teskatori Shooter: An crossbow designed for single hand use, is carried by demons on wyvernback. Longbows Used by Alosson from level 10. *Longbow: This standard-issue longbow boasts a long range and excellent stagger effect. *Stagger Longbow: When this powerful longbow strikes its mark, its concussive force knocks enemies unconcious. *Poison Longbow: The arrows of this longbow are dipped in poison for added deadliness. *Crossbow of Faible: This hefty longbow has pricked countless giants, and posseses a strange magic which induces sleep. Horses Horses are used by Kibadda from level 3, and Pyokorider from level 8 to ride into battle: *Horse: A standard issue steed. Good-natured and easy to control, but with only moderate assault speed. *Flame Horse: A horse that looks like it has sprung from the magma of Bovo Volcano. Reduces freezing damage. *Wide Awake Horse: The left and right sides of this horse's brain take turns resting, so it can keep running without sleep. So will you. *Sibericus the Frosty: A steed bred deep within the polar, absolute zero region of the demon realm. It gallops across the battlefield with ice running through it's veins, making it invulnerable to freezing. *Bullgam the Bully: This ancient steed has seen countless battles over history. Highly resiliant and able to deflect physical attacks, but slower than even an ordinary horse. *Kotenho the King: This haughty king of warhorses bucks any rider he desns unworthy to sit in his saddle. Although not terribly fast, heis believed to be invinvible. Warhorses Warhorses are used by Pyokorider once they reach level 10. *Ice Warhorse: A warhorse that must have escaped from the meat locker- it's one cold pony. It laughs in the face of fire. *Poison Warhorse: This warhorse eats nothing but poisonous plants, which explains its stomach of steel and strong resistance to poison. *Deep Impact (Unique): A warhorse with two horns, and tremendous speed. Plunge into the enemy ranks for critical hits! Halberds These weapons are used by Kibbadda from level 5 and Piokron from level 7 and Pyokorider from level 8. *Halberd: A standard-issue halberd. Nearly worthless in battle, but if you fall on it, you'll probably survive! *Ice Lance: Magic halberd wrapped in sub-zero coldness. Frezzes enemies, knocks them back, deals critcal hits... May also soothe headaches. *Stagger Lance: Huge halberd capable of serious damage if carried on horseback. Great for knocking foes back or making them stagger. *Fire Lance: A magic halberd that glows with enchanted fire. Deals critical hits and causes foes to ignite. *Romulus Halberd: A lance wielded by a legendary hero who established a great empire in just one generation. Has been used to topple many a giant via a single thrust aimed at a critical spot. *Gugnir: Just toss this lance of the gods, and it nails the enemy's weak point. Inflicts ruthlessly powerful critical hits. *Incensar: A halberd which shoots a maelstrom fire from its tip. This precursor to flamethrower burns everything in sight *Battachin: An undefeatable hero was the once proud owner of this jagged-tipped long lance. Equally deadly when swung or thrust. Clubs These are used by Tondenga from Level 3, Guardira from level 10, and Cannassault from level 10. *Club: Standard-issue club. Use for carpentry more than fighting. *Lightning Club: This magic club summons lighting. Causes critical hits and is flammable. *Dreamweaver: This magic club zonks foes unconcious. *Genmaru: A sturdy tool built for demolition. Pulverizes enemy structures. *Mjollnir: This sparkling gold club of the gods, said to easily crack the skull of a giant, has a high critical rate. *'Thor(super-unique weapon,very hard of obtaining,this is the weapon of patapon 2):' This club, created by son of Odin himself, inspires terror in the form of an array os status effects. Shoulderguards These are worn by Tondenga from level 3 and Myamusa from level 8 for protection: *Shoulderguard: Standard-issue sholderguards. Lightweight, and not very good at the "guarding" part. *Flame Shoulders: Shoulderguards imbued with magical fire that reduces freezing. *Ice Shoulders: Tre's cool shoulderguards with the magical ability to resist fire and critical hits. *Frayola's Spaulders: Shouldergaurds bestowed upon humankind by a goddess with a penchant for bright colours. Its wearer feels as light as a feather, and moves as fluidly as a river. *Lonestars: Shoulderguards with large, sharp horns that help make sure foes really get the point. They pack a powerful punch, and can shatter the most powerful structures with ease. *'Crono riggers (super-unique weapon,very hard to obtain):' Huge, sturdy shoulderguards crafted by an ancient god. They boast a balance of offense and defense, and prevent all critical hits. Horns Horns are used by Wondabarappa from level 3 and Jamusshu from level 10, to attack with : *Tuba: This consistent horn is used in training, and offers little in terms of damage and status effects. *Ice Horn: A magic tuba that's in touch with its inner chill. Blow on this to freeze listeners right to their seats. *Flame Horn: A tuba that burns from within. Its hot tunes literally hit foes with a hunk of burnin' love. *Helixer Tuba: This horn, varnished with an elixer of eternal life, produces a sonorous tone which boosts immunity and defense. *Dragonap Tuba: The eerily soothing timbre of this horn, built by a merry dragon handler, lulls even the most vicious of dragons off to a deep sleep. (2.5x against dragons). *Sonic Demonslayer: This horn, imbued with with multiple layer of warding magic, is highlly effective against evil beasts. It produces a low frequency hum which is only audible to their ghoulish kind. (3.5x against demons, 3x against undead). Longhorns Longhorns are used by Wondabarappa from Level 5. *Horn: This is a practice horn, like all the kids used in Year 3. *Flame Horn: A tuba that burns magically from within. Its hot tunes literally hit foes with a hunk of burnin' love *Stagger Longhorn: A magic horn whose low tones shake the earth, causing foes to stagger or send them flying. *Sleepy Longhorn: A magic horn whose waves whisk foes right off to the land of sleep. *Horn of Homugai: Legend has it that almighty put his voice and strength that makes a sonic boom when played. *Healixir Tuba: This horn,varnished with an elixir of eternal life, produces a sonorous tone that boosts immunity and defense *Dragonap Tuba: The eerily soothing timbre of the horn,built by a merry dragon handler, lulls even the most vicious of dragons off to a deep sleep *Megaslayer: This longhorn produces a cacophonous soun that makes even the Giants tremble. Its ear-grating roar is so great, it is known to send foes flying. *Great Howl: A rapid-fire longhorn which imitates the howl of wolves. It ravages the foe's frontlinelike a pack of hungry wolves. Twinhorns Can Be Used By Jamsch At an Unknown Level For now *Lightning Twinhorn: This twinhorn,imbued with the power of thunder, showers foes with an incinerating barrage of sky-rattling sounds. *Poison Twinhorn: This Twinhorn Distupts the Five Senses With Poisonous Soundwaves All of it's Victims take Great hits To their Immunity. And many Will not Survive. *Siren's Song: (Super Unique Item) The Seductive Sounds of this eerie twinhorn Yield High Attack Power,in addition to Respectable Poison and Sleep effects *Spriggan's Song: This prized treasure of an earth sprite drenches foes with a torrential shower of sound. Disrupt any formation with powerful poison abillity! Staves Staves are used by Uhorock from level 8. *Staff: Standard issue staff for apprentices of black magic. Begin training with this staff. *Fireball Staff: Powerful staff that incinerates foes with greatballs of flame. *Firewall Staff: This powerful staff summons a bulwark of magma by stimulating the veins of the earth. *Lighting Staff: This powerful staff transforms one's own magic power into a stromcloud which showers foes with lightning. *Thunderstorm Staff: This staff,wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers,channels the power of a thunder Djinn to create a great thunderstorm *Flamesea Staff: This staff,wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers,channels the power of a flame Djinn to create a sea of flame *Holymist Staff: (Super Unique Item) This staff,wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers,channels a divine beast to create a holy mist which obscures the battlefield. Capes Capes are worn by Wondabarappa from level 3 and Jamusshu for defence: *Cotton Cape: A standard-issue kwith poor Defense, but a reputation for bringing the wearer happiness. *Ice Cape: A magical cape that mantles the wearer in sub-zero cold. Greatly reduces fire damage. *Fire Cape: A cape that is always on fire. Luckily for the wearer, it is magical fire that staves off the coldest of tempratures. *Cape of Ulysses: A mysterious cape worn by alien lifeforms from the moon. The light which shines from its fabric keeps all manner of disasters at bay. *Freja's Cape: A lovely cape decorated with feathers. Its beauty utterly mesmerizes the foulest of foes. *Vamp Cloak: A bizarre cape stitched together by a demon. It allows the wearer to sidestep all status effects. Axes Giant club-like weapons. Kannossutaran beginning at level 1, Tondenga at level 10, and guranbururu at level 20. *Stagger Axe: This axe can stagger a million of foes in just a second. Mostly best for Dekapon superhero *Poison Axe: This multibladed axe has it's blades soaked in toxic liquids to get foes in an eternal sleep, even looking at it can make them pass out *Hilkinga's Chillaxe: A myth said that this axe was in the hands of a mighty patapon, this axe freezes foes for a 100 years *Shiva's Flameaxe: This legend has it that this axe can burn foes to a crisp, useful against strong barricades *Susurapon: This had almighty's power that can destroy a castle in four seconds. *Axe of Hanboon: (Super Unique Item) A dignified looking axe designed for the undignified purpose of dealing excruciating pain. One powerful blow is enough to blast foes out sight,or at least cause great stagger Daggers Used by Myamsar at level 10 and Piekron at level 12. *Critical Dagger: One blow these blades can destroy foes like a bomb ready to blow. *Sleepy Dagger: A couple of shots and you feel like you're in your bed. *Crablessa: Months were spents molding a rock-hard Cioking shell into this dagger Shivs Used by Myamsar at level 15, they look like claws. *Shiv: this standard-issue shiv is shaped so that it slips past your foe's shield and delivers its blow true. *Poison Shiv: This shiv is laden with a fast-acting poison.Its deadly slice combines with the ensuing venom drives foes to agony *Heltopay's Kiss: This Deadly crescent-shaped shiv slips past shields and delivers effective critical attacks *Goliamon's Shiv: The blade of this shiv seems to glow with a dark power. Boasts high attack power,poison, and sleep effects. Scepters Used by Pingrek from Level 5. *Purity Scepter: A cleansing breeze shall blow direct, and free your friends from status effects! *Firefighter Scepter: This ancient scepter dominates the spirits of flame. Its wielder never catches fire, and enemy flame attacks are no longer a threat. *Maelstrom Scepter: (Super Unique Item) Alegendary scepter of death and sleep. Transforms Freeze Trap Into the soporific Out Cold. *Defense Scepter: Hold this scepter verily tight,ad truly wish with all your might! A defensive magic wall appears,to shield your friends from harm and fright! *Healing Scepter: This scepter is a favorite of high-ranked white magicians. Hold it high and say a prayer to instantaneously heal your allies battle wounds *Antivenom Scepter: Defend:heal all, charge def:heal all: this sacred protective scepter grants iron flesh and total resistance to poison Shoes Used by Pingrek and Uhorock/Uhorokku from Level 1. *Sandals: Special Lightweight, flexible footware which provides magic handling patapons. *Wide Awake Boots: The magic bumps which grow on these sandals are good for ones health. By stimulating the feet, they resist sleep effects. *Flame Boots: These magic sandals glow red and warm teir wearer from the feet up. *Lilith Shoes: These rare sandals were made from the remiges of the bird-demon Onomoraki. *Moonwalkers: These mysterious sandals ease the effects of gravity and allow their wearer to trounce with beautiful form,and resist critical effect *Alarium Stompers: These heavy sandals made from a dense metal protect their wearer from knockback Pikes Used by the Uoyari class. *Ice Pike: Magic lance with chilling power. Has powerful freeze ability, and causes stagger and knockback. *Goldora: This golden pike is an ages-old beauty,with not a scratch on its slender blade. Deals critical hits and causes stagger *Pointidon: The stabbing ability of this pike is evidenced by its heavy thrusting attacks that are unaffected by sheilds and send foes flying. Arms Destrobo and Baumunku *Arm: The training arm. Inflicts little damage. *Flame Arm: N/A *Repel Arm: This rough arm sends foes flying. *Sleepy Arm: This magic arm lures foes to sleep. *Piringar Zingar: This shock-inducing arm is used to quell riots. *Great Golem Arm: A precious arm that uses the limb of a golem. *Deathwringer: This field throwin arm has broken countless records. *'''Natura's Touch (super-unique weapon,very hard of obtaining): '''This holy arm is steeped in healing powers, and has strong resistance to magic attacks. Boast high heal-boosting attack power, but does little damage Chariots ﻿Charibassa and Kannossarutan rides on these. * Flame Chariot: This chariot was built from fiery magma. Its red-hot wheel makes foes catch fire and resists freezing. * Ice Chariot: This chariot was built from unmelting ice. Its ice-cold wheel freezes foes and prevents burning * Critical Chariot: The sharp spikes on the wheel of this chariot consistently inflict damage upon enemies, including critical hits. * Ruemelter: This slippery, oil-doused chariot is highly mobile, but naturally quite vulnurable to fire. * The Silencer: This impervious hull of this heavy mechanized chariot is unaffected by most attacks * Silver Murzephone: (Super Unique Item) The anti-magic power of pure silver of which this shiny chariot is built resists demons Cannons ﻿Cannongyabaan uses these. *Cannon: A cannon used in drills. Made to last,but not to blast- don't expect it to do much damage *Sleepy Cannon: N/A *Flame Cannon: A magic cannon that shoots flaming projectiles. Turns up the heat for enemy forces *Bonkadonk Cannon: Shoots reinforced shells perfect for demolition. *Lullablight: A cannon that fires sleep rounds. The perfect group of lullaby for noisy enemies *Howitzer: This flack Cannon is issued to experienced cannon adepts. Inflicts light damage over a wide range by firing countless tiny shells. *Euralus: This flack cannon, designed in ancient times by a great mathematician, is used for base defense. Boasts rapid-fire and critical effect. *Ice Howitzer: Built with a magical ice alloy, this flack cannon launches flecks of singeing ice that mercilessly freeze foes. *Dreadmare: This evil flack cannon was unleashed from the deepest reaches of the demon realm. Its shells affect the very consciousness of the victims, causing poison and sleep. *Laser: Only veteran cannon adepts are allowed to handle this hazardous weapon. The piercing laser mows down foes in a single zap *Critical Laser: This Powerful laser cannon,known for its consistently high attack power,it is said to be a gift from the cosmos. Even a mere graze of its laser can be deadly *Hoirenho: This terrifying laser cannon is said to be the creation of a demon. Those hit by its powerful ray are frozen inside and out Special Abilities Some obtained weapons have special effects. Any weapons that have "+1 - +99" have more power and increased effects than ones that don't have it. Effects are usually shortened to two letters. Here are the known listed effects: *Fl: Increased chance of igniting an enemy with an attack. (Flame) *Ic: Increased chance of freezing an enemy with an attack. (Ice) *Li: Increased chance of staggering or igniting an enemy. (Lightning) *Ar: Improves defence strength. (Armour) *H: Increased damage against undead. (Holy) *Sl: Increased chance of giving the enemy sleep status. (Sleep) *Po: Increased chance of poisoning an enemy with an attack. (Poison) *Hp: Increases hitpoints. (Hitpoints) *W: Lowers chance of being knocked back. (Weight) *Me: Greatly increases hitpoints. (Mega) *Cr: Increases critical rate. (Critical) *Cu: Increased defense against poison. (Cure) *G: God-like attack ability. (God) *St: Damage boost. (Strength) Category:Patapon 3 Category:Weapons Category:Equipments Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Featured Article